


Oh the Places to Fall in Love

by bruvebanner, roshytsunami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Cops, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruvebanner/pseuds/bruvebanner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner never thought he would find love especial in the middle of a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Places to Fall in Love

Why did he always seem to get these calls? Better question would be why has wrong way drunk drivers become so common. It happens almost every day always at the same time when the bars let out the stupid drunk people. Bruce was writing down the report of the sober driver. They were lucky that the drunk driver hadn’t hit them head on. Their car was crunched up but luckily they only had a few scratches and were currently being treated on scene by the EMTs.

“So you were heading south on I-75 when the other car was heading up the ramp and ran into you? Is that correct sir?”

“Yes that is correct,” they say still in shock hands shaking as the EMT gives them a butterfly stitch.

“Alright sir I’m going to take the report of the other suspect and we will give you both the opportunity to tell your case in court."

“Case? What case she was driving the wrong way,” he says getting angry.

“I’m sorry sir but that’s the protocol for these incidences,” he says walking over to the girl who was giggling and slurring her words ignoring the other man who is yelling at him from the EMT van. He does not feel up to writing an assault report tonight. She must have been high as well as drunk just great.

“Officer Banner we found narcotics under the seat,” says officer Clint as the girl shouts loudly that they’re for a friend.

“Thank you officer Barton,” he says watching the man wink at him? No that was impossible he was just tired and not ready to deal with this girl’s bullshit tonight.

Bruce tries to take the report of the girl but find that she is not coherent enough to answer basic questions and sighs, “ma’am until you are fit and stable you’re going to have to come down to the station.”

“I ain’t going with you… you fucking pig this is this is my car I ain’t leaving it and fuck you,” she says slurring. Bruce takes a deep breath before pulling his cuffs out and cuffing the girl as she struggles as he states her rights.

Clint comes over and takes the girl from Bruce, “you look tired Banner call it a night and go home. I got this one freckles,” he grins before putting the girl in the back of his car and heading off down the station.

Bruce just nods his head and thanks Clint before raising an eyebrow, “did he just call me freckles?”


End file.
